


The Podcast Tackles the Pet Problem

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [13]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), The Witcher (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Gen, Script Format, Silly, parenting, podcast format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: A parenting advice podcast has a few special guests on to answer a question common to many families: What do you do when your kid asks for a pet.
Series: Promptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Kudos: 7





	The Podcast Tackles the Pet Problem

**Author's Note:**

> For Promptober day thirteen, this is a idea that I’ve been toying with since considering an earlier version (with just Mando) for pod_together, and then expanding on that idea to include other fandoms thanks to the podfic discord. The original idea was to go hard on the "Accidental Baby Acquisition" trope and collect characters from multiple fandoms to play with that idea. This ficlet doesn't really tackle the accidental acquisition part of it, but it is a chance to play with the format and see if I can get a feel for it.

FRANKLIN: Welcome back to the What Do You Mean There’s No Instruction Manual?!? Podcast. I’m one of your co-hosts, Franklin.

TIA: And I’m your other co-host, Tia. On today’s podcast we’re going to talk about how to help prepare your child when you are facing a big move, or relocation as some call it. And yes, we will break down some strategies by age and stage.

FRANKLIN: We’ll also tackle the latest research and recommendations around introducing food groups to your baby and their ties, if any, to childhood food allergies.

TIA: And we’ll round out the day with a chat about some of the things to consider and questions to ask when looking at childcare options.

FRANKLIN: However, before all that, let’s kick the podcast off with our popular segment “What would you do (or what did you do)?” If you’re new to our show, this is a segment where we ask our listeners a question that many parents might be facing and ask them how they would, or perhaps already have, tackle it.

TIA: Sounds great, Franklin. Today’s question we asked parents is about pets. This can be a contentious topic for some families. Have you faced this question yet, Franklin?

FRANKLIN: _(*chuckles*)_. Fortunately the twins are still working on their first words, so I haven’t been faced with this one yet. 

TIA: And we had pets even prior to the kids, so they grew up with having dogs around. My second born did ask for a cat, however Erika is allergic, so we had to say no, I’m afraid.

FRANKLIN: That is the way of it, sometimes. Let’s find out what some of our listeners said!

**What do you do when your child asks you for a pet? Or, what did you do when your child asked for a pet?**

*  
GERALT: No.

JASKIER: Really? You wouldn’t even consider it for a second?

GERALT: Got a horse and a bard. That's plenty.

JASKIER: Wait a- Hey!

*  
WEI WUXIAN: Hmmm, depends on the pet, I’d say. Rabbits? Definitely! Birds? Sure. Even stubborn donkeys can be a good idea. Bigger family, more to love.

TIA: What about a dog?

WEI WUXIAN: No! What? Where? Absolutely not! Lan Zhan? There’s no dogs here, right?

LAN WANGJI: _(*softly, to Wei Wuxian*)_ You are safe, Wei Ying. _(*in a normal tone, to interviewer*)_ A pet can teach responsibility and the value of caring for others. It is recommended.

TIA: Even dogs?

LAN WANGJI: No.

*  
MANDO: No.

FRANKLIN: That’s… it? Just…?

GREEF KARGA: Don’t worry, Uncle Greef will-

MANDO: No.

*

MARTHA: _(*laughs*)_

JONATHAN: Well, we’ve got a whole farm, after all. _(*laughs*)_

MARTHA: What’s one more, really? Our Clark was always a caring soul.

*

TIA: Thank you for sharing your thoughts, fellow parents and listeners! Now, let’s move on to our first main topic, Franklin?

FRANKLIN: Sounds good, Tia. Now, I haven’t faced having to move house since the twins were born, but I know that you’ve done it twice since you’ve had kids...

**Author's Note:**

> Is this something I should expand on/make more of? Would it work better as a newspaper column? Online message board? Twitter fic? Also, who else would fit in as parents to be interviewed? Let me know!


End file.
